sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гераклид Понтийский
Гераклид Понтийский (387 до н. э. — 312 до н. э.) — древнегреческий философ и астроном IV в. до н. э. Родился в Гераклее — греческой колонии на берегу Чёрного моря (Понта) (в настоящее время — г. Эрегли, Турция). Прибыв позднее в Афины, был слушателем пифагорейцев, Платона, Аристотеля. Сочинения Гераклида, бывшие очень популярными в античности, до нас не дошли. Судя по высказываниям позднейших авторов, он писал на этические, физические, грамматические и эстетические темы. Его взгляды на строение вещества являются своеобразным синтезом воззрений Эмпедокла и Демокрита. Подобно первому из них, он полагал вещество состоящим из четырёх стихий, между которыми действуют две силы — Любовь и Вражда. Но сами эти стихии он полагал состоящими из мельчайших частиц, аналогов демокритовских атомов; Любовь сопособствует объединению атомов одного и того же элемента. Таким образом, в отличие от Демокрита Гераклид считал, что между атомами действуют дальнодействующие силы. Другим отличием от воззрений атомистов является то, что Гераклид отрицал существование абсолютной пустоты: он полагал, что мир заполнен тончайшим веществом — эфиром. Но наиболее известны астрономические идеи Гераклида, многие из которых носят новаторский характер, хотя он не занимался их математическим развитием. Наиболее известная из них — идея вращения Земли вокруг оси, что объясняло суточное вращение небесной сферы. Ранее аналогичная идея высказывалась пифагорейцами Гикетом и Экфантом, о которых почти ничего не известно (возможно, они на самом деле являются персонажами диалогов Гераклида); намек на эту идею содержится также в диалоге Платона «Тимей». thumb|200px|Движение Солнца и внутренних планет по Гераклиду Понтийскому: традиционная интерпретация (вверху) и интерпретация ван дер Вардена (внизу). Далее, по сообщению латинского автора Халкидия, Гераклид полагал, что планета Венера иногда находится «ниже» Солнца, иногда —«выше». Обычно это интерпретируется таким образом, что Венера (как и Меркурий, который в этом отрывке не упоминается, хотя ранее Халкидий отмечает, что особенности видимого движения обеих нижних планет аналогичны) обращается вокруг Солнца, которое, в свою очередь обращается вокруг ЗемлиА. Паннекук, «История астрономии», М., Наука, 1966, стр. 129. . Это представление впоследствие было широко распространено в античности (по мнению историка науки С. В. ЖитомирскогоС. В. Житомирский, «Античная астрономия и орфизм», М., Янус-К, 2001., его разделял Архимед) и раннем Средневековье. Этим объяснялось то обстоятельство, что Венера и Меркурий всегда соседствуют на небе с Солнцем. Развитием этих представлений можно считать систему мира Тихо Браге (XVI в.), у которого уже все планеты считались спутниками Солнца. Альтернативную интерпретацию этого отрывка Халкидия предложил выдающийся историк науки Отто НейгебауерO. Neugebauer, On the Allegedly Heliocentric Theory of Venus by Heraclides Ponticus, American Journal of Philology, Vol. 93, No. 4 (Oct., 1972), pp. 600-601., к которому присоединился, в частности, Брюс Иствуд B. S. Eastwood, Heraclides and heliocentrism: texts, diagrams, and interpretations, J. Hist. Astronom. 23 (4) (1992), 233—260. Online. Согласно Нейгебауеру, выражения «ниже» и «выше» нужно понимать в том смысле, что Венера иногда опережает Солнце в своём движении по небу, иногда отстаёт от него (но в таком случае становится непонятным, при чем здесь Гераклид вообще, поскольку эта особенность в видимом движении Венеры и Меркурия известна с древнейших времён). По сообщению позднеантичного автора Симпликия, Гераклид полагал, что видимая нерегулярность «относительно Солнца» может быть объяснена тем, что «Земля в некотором смысле движется, а Солнце в некотором смысле неподвижно»См. в T. L. Heath, «Aristarchus of Samos, the ancient Copernicus: a history of Greek astronomy to Aristarchus», Oxford, Clarendon, 1913; reprinted New York, Dover, 1981, p. 276.. Наиболее радикальную интерпретацию этого отрывка предложил известный итальянский астроном Джованни Скиапарелли См. T. L. Heath, Op. cit., p. 278-279, согласно которому под нерегулярностью относительно Солнца нужно полагать нерегулярность в движении планет, которые в оппозиции с Солнцем совершают попятные движения; в этом случае отрывок из Симпликия означает, что для объяснения попятного движения планет Гераклид предположил обращение Земли вокруг Солнца. Близкую интерпретацию и отрывка Халкидия, и отрывка Симпликия предложил Бартел ван дер ВарденB. L. van der Waerden, On the motion of the planets according to Heraclides of Pontus, Arch. Internat. Hist. Sci. 28 (103) (1978), 167—182. Русский перевод: по его мнению, Гераклид полагал, что и Солнце, и Венера, и Земля вращаются по окружностям вокруг единого центра, причём период одного оборота Земли составляет один год. В подтверждение своей точки зрения ван дер Варден приводит одно место из диалога Платона «Законы», где говорится, что каждое из блуждающих светил (Солнце, Луна, планеты) «совершает не много круговых движений, но лишь одно»Платон, «Законы», книга 7; именно так и обстоят дела в случае, если попятные движения планет объясняются движением Земли по окружности, охватывающей Солнце. Большинство историков, однако, категорически не согласны со Скиапарелли и ван дер Варденом и дают другие интерпретации обсужаемого отрывка. Как бы то ни было, Гераклида следует считать важнейшим предшественником Аристарха Самосского. Гераклид высказывался также о физической природе небесных тел. По словам Псевдо-Плутарха (Аэция?), Гераклид считал, что «каждая звезда представляет собой мир, включающий землю, воздух, эфир сам находится в беспредельном эфире» Псевдо-Плутарх, Мнения философов. Этот взгляд Гераклида органически сочетается с его мнением о подвижности Земли требует, поскольку в этом случае суточное вращение неба считается кажущимся, а не реальным, как в случае неподвижной Земли, и нет необходимости полагать, что звёзды являются жёстко закрепленными на некоторой сфере. Любопытная информация о личности Гераклида есть у Диогена Лаэрция Диоген Лаэртский, О жизни, учениях и изречениях знаменитых философов (книга пятая). В частности, в своём родном городе Гераклид убил местного тирана, а во всех остальных отношениях был весьма экстравагантным человеком, склонным к мистификациям. Примечания Литература *J.Christianidis, D.Dialetis, K.Gavroglu: Having a Knack for the Non-intuitive: Aristarchus’s Heliocentrism through Archimedes’s Geocentrism * А. И. Еремеева, Ф. А. Цицин, «История астрономии (основные этапы развития астрономической картины мира)», М., Изд-во МГУ, 1989. * И. Д. Рожанский, «История естествознания в эпоху эллинизма и Римской империи», М., Наука, 1988. * А. Н. Чанышев, «Курс лекций по древней и средневековой философии», М., Высш. школа, 1991. Категория:Астрономы Древней Греции Категория:Философы Древней Греции Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту de:Herakleides Pontikos en:Heraclides Ponticus es:Heráclides Póntico fi:Herakleides fr:Héraclite du Pont he:הראקליאידס it:Eraclide Pontico ja:ヘラクレイデス nl:Heraclides Ponticus pt:Heraclides do Ponto sl:Heraklit Pontski sv:Herakleides uk:Гераклід Понтійський